1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to pipe clamps, systems, and methods. In particular, the invention is directed toward pipe clamps, systems, and methods for high temperature applications.
2. Background of the Invention
Piping systems are used throughout the world to transport materials from one point to another. Large scale piping systems can include pipes that are several feet in diameter and hundreds of miles in length, such as the Trans-Alaska Pipeline System. While small scale piping systems can have pipes that are smaller than an inch in diameter and only transport materials a few feet, such as household plumbing systems. Each type of systems has many unique features and also many features in common. For instance, many piping systems are supported.
There are a number of devices to support piping systems, including but not limited to clamps, risers, hangers, saddle supports, pipe stanchions, pipe rolls, trapeze, pipe rings, etc. Each of these devices can be used to support a pipe from the floor, a wall, or from above (e.g. a ceiling). For example, a pipe clamp is a device that surrounds a pipe and can be attached to a supporting structure. FIG. 1, shows an exemplary pipe clamp 100. Pipe clamp 100 has an upper c-shaped portion 105 and a lower c-shaped portion 110 which are held together by fastening devices 115. C-shaped portions 105 and 110 are kept at a specified distance by spacers 120. The clamps can be made out of any material, including but not limited to steel, iron, plastic, fibrous materials, and synthetic materials.
The pipes that are supported by clamps and other devices often carry materials that are in excess of 750° F. In such circumstances, the supports must be able to endure such high temperatures, or else the devices may fail. Often, certain alloy steels, such as the chrome molybdenum steels ASTM A387 Grade 22 (which has an allowable stress of 3.8 ksi at 1100° F.) or ASTM A387 Grade P91 (which has an allowable stress of 10.3 ksi at 1100° F.), are used in pipe clamps. However, alloys such as ASTM A387 Grade 22have a significant load carrying capacity reduction at temperatures above 1000° F. and alloys such as ASTM A387 Grade P91 can be expensive and difficult to cut and machine. Thus it is desirable to have a supporting device that can support a pipe at high temperatures that is inexpensive and easily made.